universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Nye
Special Moves Neutral B - Paint Power When you press B, you will able to choose 3 colors of paint; A for Red, B for Blue and R for Yellow. Pressing the same button twice will make Bill Nye hold the Paint of this color. Pressing two different buttons will mix the two colors to make a new color (Mixes explained later). When Bill is holding a paint, you can do 4 things. Pressing B will make Bill paint a canvas of the color you choose. The canvas will absorb the proyectiles, except for the ones which have the same effect than the color (Blue Paint, Ice proyectiles, for example). They will be repeled. Remove the canvas with B. Pressing Side B will make Bill Nye throw the paint, doing an effect related to the color. Up B is the same, but Upwards. Pressing Down B will make Bill use the paint as a trap. Again, with the color effect. The effects of the paints are: Side B - Nye-a-cell Battery Bill Nye holds a Cell Battery in front of him. It's used like a shield. If it gets attacked by an Special Attack, a watt will be add to the battery (Max 9). If it get attacked by a Normal Attack, the enemy will get stun. More watts, more damage and stun time. Pressing B will make a thundershock sideways. More watts, more damage and stun time, again. Press Side B or Up B to throw the battery. Also, the damage and stun time will increase if you have watts. Press Down B to remove the battery, but you will still with the same number of watts. If someone attacks you in your back or in your head, the battery and the watts will disappear. Up B - Gravity Experiment Bill Nye will climb a ladder and leach a small tower. Now, there is an objetive that you can move like in Cosmo's Down B. Press B to throw an item where the objetvie is. Randomly, they can be stronger or lighter. Press Side B to throw an item sideways. Press Up B to destroy the tower and boost upwards. Or just press Down B to destroy it. The attack can be also end if someone attacks Bill, or the tower get destroyed by the enemy. Do it in midair will make Bill Nye just climb the ladder, and drop it in midair. Down B - Computerized Robot Bill will control a robot. The robot can move sideways, but it cannot jump. Pressing B will make the robot change its gears: 1st Gear will give you less speed, but more control. 2nd gear will give you more speed and the posibility of ram into the enemies. Pressing Up B will make the robot use a grappling hook to leach platforms. The robot can pick up items and throw them. Also, press down B to come back with Bill. The item that the robot has will be yours. Final Smash - Science Lesson When you Ready your final smash move the Joystick to scroll Through Bill's Lectures when the arrow is over a topic, Press A to conform and Press B to Reject. You can choose up to 3 topics, Which Bill will demonstrate on the opponents. Quicksand The quicksand will cau]]se any opponent to sink into the platform they're standing on. The deeper they Sink, the more damage they'll get. It's also worth noting that the heavier they are, the faster they'll sink. You can move back and forth quickly to loosen yourself from the sand. Hollow platforms are not affected by this. Hail A hailstorm will appear, causing non-knockback damage until the storm passes. This acts similarly to the rain on the WarioWare Inc. stage in Super Smash Bros Brawl and Super Smash Bros for Wii U & 3DS. Wind A giant tornado will appear and start sucking the enemies causing non-knockback damage, until it disappears. Germs A lot of germs will appear and follow the rivals. They will follow them like in Yomika's final smash. The germs will create constant damage. More germs you have, more damage per second. Waves A giant tsunami will appear and hit everyone who touch it. Oceanography Water will flood half of the stage, causing damage if someone touch it, and some fish will jump. Beware of them as they will deal damage. Volcanoes A volcano will erupt. It will create a wall of fire, and also some lava rocks will fall from sky. Comets / Meteors A lot of comets will fall causing damage. At the end, a giant meteor will fall, exploding. Earthquakes An earthquake happens. Damage will be constantly dealt to anyone on the ground. Any fighters in air will not take damage. Caves The stage will transform into a cave. Stalagmites on the bottom and falling stalactites on the top will cause damage if you touch it. When the three topics end, the final smash will end too. K.O.s KO 1: Whoa! KO 2: Whah! Star KO: Whoaoaoaoaoaoa! Screen KO: Ow! Taunts Up Taunt: "Eureka" Side Taunt: "BWAHAHAHAHA" with evil laughter. Down Taunt: He juggles three fruits. Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Well that's our show, thanks for watching. Victory 2: Says "If you'll exuse me, I've got some object oriented search on rhythms to debug. See ya!" Victory 3: Dances Around Lose: *Headdesk* Rival his in-game rivals are Ian and Anthony(Smosh ) Character Description William Sanford "Bill" Nye (born November 27, 1955), popularly known as Bill Nye the Science Guy, is an American science educator, comedian, television host, actor, and writer, who began his career as a mechanical engineer at Boeing. He is best known as the host of the Disney/PBS children's science show Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993–98) and for his many subsequent appearances in popular media as a science educator. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec TBA Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes '-Colors' * * * * * Trivia *His moveset is currently the hardest made by YTPguy. *Cpend7 found his Old Childhood on the TV Show. *The first time YTPguy says "Screen KO" intead of "Star KO Sound #2" *This is also the first time YTPguy says "Star KO Sound" instead of adding the #1 in the sentence. *Bill Nye currently has the longest moveset that YTPguy17 has made. Category:Playable Characters Category:Reality Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy Category:Disney Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Smart Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winner (YTPguy17) Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:People who like to do the Science Category:Wholesome